mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan: Superstars/Staff
Mitchell Van Morgan: Superstars This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Van Morgan: Superstars. =Credits= tri-Ace Unit Game Designer *Ryoko Mizuno *Tatsuo Miyoshi *Yuji Nohara Programmer *lsao lto *Haruka Goto *Takaya Suzuki *Yoshifuru Kageyama 2D UI Designer *Ai Murakami Sound Designer *Yoshinori Aoki *Naoya Kurosaki *Kana Konemura *Ryo Nakamura R&D Programmer *Tatsuya Shoji *Satoshi lshii *Takeshi Sakazume *Daisuke Sugiura *Takafumi Ōshima *Kazuhiro Nagano *Yuichi Sanzen *Yutaka Sano *Sven Janusch *Takuya Fuwa *Takehiro Urabe *Aki Jäntti *Kenji Iwasaki Development Network *Takeshi Kitamura System Administrator *Haruki Murakami *Kenji Nakamura *Rikako Koizumi THQ Nordic GmbH Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Producer *Jordi Faci Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR Director *Philipp Brock Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Assistant *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Nickelodeon Digital SVP, Digital Publishing *Stefanie Schwartz Vice President, Video Games *Yaacov Barselah Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Director, Games Content Development & Production *Garrett Moehring Producer, Game Production *Josh Austin Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products *James Salerno Senior Interactive Designer *Michael Mucci Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Nickelodeon would like to Thank *Adrian Ordonez *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Karen Malach *Benjamin Kaltenecker *Ariana Brill Nick Creative Resources *Mike Zermeno Nick Core Department *Laura Sreebny *Amy Pijanowski Nickelodeon: Mitchell Van Morgan Game Design Supervisor/Lead R&D *MITCHELL Project Programmer/Scenario concepts *MITCHELL Project Lead Programmer *MITCHELL Project Program Director *Nickelodeon Animation Studios Crew Sound Director *Michihiko Shichi Main Visual/Character Design *Akira Yasuda *Studio Pierrot Co., Ltd. *Drop Co., Ltd. Scenarios *Micah Ian Wright *MITCHELL Project Music *MITCHELL Project Music Team Development Director *Koji Ohkohara Operations Director *Masato Tochio Development Producer *Shingo Mukaitokage Operation's Producer *Shoji Hirata Producers *Micah Ian Wright *Jay Lander *Ken Hagino Series Producer *MITCHELL Project Special Thanks to *MITCHELL Project *Mitchell Van Morgan Series Production Crew *Nickelodeon Animation *The Nickelodeon Japan 2018 reestablishment crew *NHK *Brandon Hoang *LeeAnne Stables *Ciro Nieli *Dale Malinowski *Anthony Conley *Sandra Pieloch *Story Sabatino *Christopher Near Viacom International Inc.: Production Producer *Derek Patterson Associate Producer *Ramona Enache Viacom International Inc.: Code Senior Code *Joe Dixon Senior Coder *Marco Canala Coder *David Andrews Junior Coder *Jordan Brown Viacom International Inc.: Art Art Lead *Lara Bendoris Artist *Kerri Targett Technical Artist *Gary Spiers 2D/UI *Stewart Graham Viacom International Inc.: Design Game Designer *Radu Bogos Viacom International Inc.: QA Lead QA *Ross McWilliam QA Tester *Alexander Tarvet Viacom International Inc.: Additional Art 2D/UI *Joanna Jakubowska Artist *Jim McLeish Viacom International Inc.: Studio Management CEO *Paul Farley Development Director *Marc Williamson Head of Design *Richard Carr Chief Technical Officer *Robert Henning Head of Business Development *Nina Cliff Art Director *Paul Simms Viacom International Inc.: Special Thanks Senior Game Designer *Tom Goodchild Product Manager *Robin Smith Copyrights *© 2018 Viacom International Inc., All rights reserved, Nickelodeon; Mitchell Van Morgan; Mitchell Van Morgan Superstars and all related titles; logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Created by Viacom Networks Japanese KK. © 2018 THQ Nordic Gmbh, Austria. THQ, THQ Nordic and the THQ Nordic logo are trademarks or registered trademarks of THQ Nordic AB, Sweden. All rights reserved. Developed by Tri-ace inc. Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: Superstars